


Silence

by sartiebodyshots



Category: Animorphs - Katherine A. Applegate
Genre: F/M, In the Time of the Dinosaurs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 06:17:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4908550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sartiebodyshots/pseuds/sartiebodyshots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rachel leaves her window open after the events of Megamorphs 2.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silence

Rachel leaves her window open after they get back from the distant past.  She’s sure that she’s going to have a late night visitor.  She hopes so.

Sure enough, Tobias lands on her windowsill late that night, after she’s turned out the lights and gone to bed.

<You asleep?> Tobias asks quietly.

“No,” Rachel whispers.  It’s hard to sleep after being eaten by a dinosaur, almost being killed by a bunch of other dinosaurs, and watching your friend destroy a whole world.  Even if it was the right choice.

<Okay.> Tobias says as he hops from her windowsill to her headboard then to the space next to her in bed.  <Don’t know how you sleep in all this soft bedding.> 

Rachel forces a laugh because she knows Tobias didn’t come here to criticize her bedding; usually he just stays on her headboard or chair.  “I manage, somehow.”  She strokes his feathers gently.  “I know it has to do with the time travel or whatever, but I’m glad your wing is better now.”

<You did a good job bandaging me up.  If I had to be out there with someone, I’m glad it was you.> Tobias says. 

“Cassie could have done it better,” Rachel points out.

Tobias takes a little step closer to her.  <Yeah.  But I’m still glad it was you.>

“I’m glad it was you, too,” Rachel says.

They sit in silence for a while, Rachel still stroking Tobias’ feathers.  Rachel doesn’t usually like sitting in silence, but when it’s just the two of them like this, she can focus on Tobias instead of on… everything else in her life.  It’s crazy when secretly hanging out with her hawk _friend_ is one of the more normal parts of her life.  Then again, if he was still human on the outside, they’d probably still secretly hang out like this.

<Do you think I’m evil?> Tobias asks eventually.

“No,” Rachel replies easily.  Tobias is probably the second most moral person she knows.

<Do you think what I did was evil?> Tobias says.

Rachel takes a minute.  Too quick an answer won’t seem genuine.  “You knew what we would have to do.  We couldn’t divert the comet just because they were nice to us.  Humans would never evolve otherwise.  You didn’t want any of us to have to bear the burden.  So no, I don’t think what you did was evil.”

<There’s no way I could have known for sure.> Tobias points out.  <There could have been another, naturally occurring comet on its way.>

Rachel shrugs.  “We don’t always know if what we’re doing is right.  Sometimes we’re just making it up as we go along.  As it turns out, that was the comet and when we got back here, everything was like it was.  So you made the right call.”

She knows that she’s not exactly the moral center of their group, but it still feels good to have someone ask her if she thinks what they did was right.

<Yeah, I guess.>

Rachel can tell that he’s still not entirely soothed, but hopefully he finds the silence as comforting as she does.  Sometimes the silence is all they have.


End file.
